I'm With You
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: Song Fic - Bulma Finds Out She's Pregnant


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own Avril Lavigne or any of her songs.

**I'm With You**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_  
---

Bulma slowly walked across Tokyo Bridge. Today had been horrible. First she found out she was pregnant with, that bastard, Vegeta.

When was the last time they had made love? Two, three weeks ago?

"I wouldn't even call it 'making love,'" Bulma thought, bitterly, " It was more like hurry and bang me before I explode."

Bulma sighed and trudged on. She was soaked from head to toe, her hair was matted and her eyes puffy, due to all the crying she had done.

"I probably look like a drowned rat," she mused, feeling her hair. It had started to puff up almost like the hairstyle she had when Vegeta arrived on Earth.

Bulma chuckled; she did have some crazy hairstyles back then. However back then she and Vegeta had a secretive romance. No one knew about it, maybe that's why he came every night to touch her in ways… that no one ever had before.

---  
_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you_  
---

**Flashback:**

Bulma sighed and looked out her bedroom window. Today had been hectic, but now… now she could see Vegeta. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him and the anxiety of getting caught. That's what Bulma Briefs lived for… danger.

She really couldn't call this 'danger' though. It was more… oh, she couldn't think of a word to describe it. 

A soft clickity-click came down the hallway. Bulma knew who it was instinctively. She lay on her side, facing the opening door.

Vegeta eased his way in and immediately shut the door behind him. He quickly discarded of all clothes and sunk into the bed next to her.

"I was waiting for you," she whispered. Her breathing became erratic as his arm wound it's way around her waist.

He crushed her soft body to his. There was something different in his eyes tonight, Bulma noted.

His lips descended on hers…

---  
_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_  
---

Bulma snapped back to reality as she hit the side of the bridge. She grasped her leg, which pulsated painfully.

"Damn, fucking thing…" she growled, trying to ease the pain in her leg. Blood oozed from her leg, causing crimson coloring to spread over her pant legs and down her ankles.

She pulled up her pants to see the damage. There are a deep slice going from across her knee and down a bit.

Everything started to get dizzy and she saw the ground rush up to meet her. Bulma's face hit a crack in the concrete and her bent to the side and started spouting blood.

"I'm going to die…"

---

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't someone please take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

But I'm, I'm with you 

---

Bulma felt all the warmth leave her body as she lay there motionless. She couldn't die like this. Not Bulma Briefs. Not the woman, who had no supernatural strength or speed, and yet came out on top during her trip to Namek-sei.

Not the woman who had feelings for Vegeta, even though he was arrogant, loud and demanding.

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she tried to get up. A weak attempt left her hacking out blood on the ground.

Why was she bleeding so much from such 'small' cuts? This wasn't making any sense at all…

Blackness enveloped her mind, against her will. She would NOT die like this. One more futile attempt at getting up lead her to fainting. Her head smashed against the bridge and she was left unconscious.

---

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yea, yea, yea_

---

Soft, fuzzy voices brought Bulma out of her world of perpetual darkness. She tried to go back to her peaceful slumber, however the voices grew louder and louder until it sounded like someone had turned on a stereo to full blast.

Then she heard him. His growling voice barely decibels above a roar.

"What the _hell_ do you mean, 'she's with child'?"

"S-sir… we detected…"

"I don't give a shit what you detected! I demand another test… this can't be happening," he growled, his voice going dangerously quiet.

"Vegeta, dear, don't you think you're being a bit… brash?" came the slightly worried voice of Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes, m'boy, you shouldn't be shouting here, of all places," added Dr. Briefs.

"I agree… why are you so worried about Bulma being preg- oh, I understand now! Oh dear, he's the father!" Mrs. Briefs said, the voice of a hopeless romantic once again resurfacing.

"By-Joe, I do think you're correct!" Dr. Briefs agreed.

"We're going to be grandparents! Oh! This is SO much FUN!" Mrs. Briefs declared, counting off the things they would need to buy for the new baby.

Bulma smirked, there goes her mother again. As soon as Bulma hit 21 she was obsessed with having children, _grand_children.

"Oh, come Trunks, dear, let's go! I simply must go back to that…" Mrs. Briefs jabbered on, talking about an adorable crib she had seen at some store. Dr. Briefs followed her out of the room agreeing with everything his wife said.

---

_It's a damn cold night_

Trying to figure out this life 

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

---

Vegeta sunk down into a cushiony chair next to Bulma's bed, muttering something about one-track minds…

Bulma couldn't resist but chuckle at his comment, causing Vegeta's head to snap up and look at her.

"Woman?" he asked cautiously, slinking up to Bulma's bed-side.

"You can't blame them can you?" Bulma said, turning her head to look at Vegeta.

"Blame them about what?" he asked, utterly confused.

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued, "My mother always wanted grandchildren… not to mention she _really_ likes you…"

"And…?" Vegeta interrupted.

Bulma glared at him, "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have _androids_ to train for?"

"Feh, you're lucky you're even here. If it wasn't for me you'd be back on that bridge bleeding to death." 

"Y-you saved me? Why were you at the bridge anyway?"

Vegeta muttered something incoherent. 

"What?" Bulma snapped.

"Looking for you, alright? Geez, you are a demanding bitch, aren't you?"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"Fuck you Vegeta-!"

"It doesn't look like your in any condition to fuck someone, woman." Vegeta smirked.

"Shut the hell up!" Bulma shouted. Silence followed until Vegeta voiced what had been on his mind for the last half hour, "You're pregnant."

"I know," Bulma replied quietly.

---

_Take me by the hand_

Take me somewhere new 

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

I'm with you 

---

"You what?!" he roared, looking at her with a strange look.

"I said I know! What are you? Deaf?" Bulma snapped in reply.

"So what the doctor accuses you of being… is t-true?"

"Thank you, Capitan Obvious!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, woman!" Vegeta yelled, slamming his fist on a near by wall.

"You'd better get used to it, you Saiya-jin PIG! Pregnant women go through vicious mood swings!" Bulma screamed back, clenching her eyes shut. Vegeta stopped his ranting and stared at her. His face had gone unusually pale.

"Kami help me," he muttered, massaging his temples.

"That's right, so you'd better get used to it!" Bulma answered. Vegeta turned his back to her.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me though… I promise to control my temper." Bulma added, softly. Curiously Vegeta turned back to her.

"B-but I'm going to be a f-father…" reality had just slapped him in the face. All the diapers that would need to be changed, the whining and constant attention… the rigorous training Vegeta would put him through to make him the best! He would be better than Kakarrot's son! He would _pulverize_ Kakarrot's son.

His musings were interrupted as Chi-Chi and Goku walked in. 

"Bulma, how're you feeling," Goku asked, walking by Vegeta.

"I'm fine Goku, OH! Are these for me? Thank you… they are beautiful!" Bulma exclaimed as she took the bundle of roses and baby's breath from Goku's out stretched hand.

Chi-Chi had stopped and glared at Vegeta. "You better not hurt her," Chi-Chi warned, "I know _exactly_ what it feels like to be pregnant with a Saiya-jin child."

"Mind your own business, harpy, I don't have to take orders from you. You scare me not." Vegeta snarled.

"I may not, but Goku _can_ and _will_ beat you." Chi-Chi answered, all seriousness in her voice.

"Well, it was nice to see you, Bulma," Goku exclaimed patting his friend on the shoulder, "Chi-Chi and I have to get going! We'll come visit again! Don't worry!"

Bulma nodded, glad they had come to lighten her mood. Chi-Chi walked over to the bed, "I want you to be extra careful not to damage yourself anymore. It would be easier if you stayed bed-rested from 3 months to the end."

"Thanks Chi-Chi, I'll remember that." Bulma replied. Chi-Chi took Bulma's hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

The Son Couple then departed, at the same time Dr. Kaoja entered.

"Ms. Briefs, we have the blood test results finished… and it seems, due to the child's physiological anatomy you're blood's platelet count and reproduction has reduced. Therefore it is crucial that you stay out of harm or else you will bleed continuously. You were lucky to have arrived when you did, otherwise we might not have been able to save you."

"You saw me earlier today, confirming my pregnancy, however in all of my erm… excitement I forgot to ask how far along I was…"

"You are…" Dr. Kaoja started, flipping through papers, "Aha! You are five weeks pregnant."

"Thank you." Bulma replied, bowing her head. The doctor left, closing the door softly behind him.

---

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

I don't know who you are 

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

---

Vegeta looked over to Bulma, he couldn't say he really felt anything about her pregnancy; it was just the thought of having a child. It almost scared him. He looked over to Bulma… she really needed him, now more than ever.

Vegeta walked to Bulma's side. He cupped her chin in his hand and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I'll stay with you," he said, brushing his lips against hers.

"Oh Vegeta! I know you'll be the best father!" Bulma cried, flinging her arms around his neck, bringing him into an intimate embrace.

The Beginning…

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Please review! (you + review = happy vbha)


End file.
